


Why Birthdays on Christmas Eve are the best time to confess and get confessed to

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Christmas Eve, Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mutual Pining, lots of cursing courtesy of Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: "Happy Birthday Madara!"This was a big mistake.Madara stood at the door of Hashirama’s home, mouth agape, after being showered with what seemed to be endless buckets of red and gold confetti and, was that silver glitter?! Shit, that would be a pain to clean from his hair and damn it, this was one of his favorite suits! It took him a minute or two before his brain took in the image of his own brother’s shit-eating grin paired with a delighted Hashirama who was currently laughing at an unbelievable volume. The next thing Madara knew, he was led to what seemed to be a huge feast, decorations and balloons everywhere and was that half the Uchiha on Hashirama Senju’s house?!“Fuck.” Madara cursed. “What day is it?”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, implied Sarutobi Hiruzen & Shimura Danzou & Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Why Birthdays on Christmas Eve are the best time to confess and get confessed to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookieDrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/gifts).



> My gift for Dea, sorry for the long wait. I had planned to post this on Madara's Birthday but IRL things and writer struggles got the best of me. I tried my best so I do hope you like this. :)

_"Happy Birthday Madara!"_

This was a big mistake. 

Madara stood at the door of Hashirama’s home, mouth agape, after being showered with what seemed to be endless buckets of red and gold confetti and, _was that silver glitter?! Shit, that would be a pain to clean from his hair and damn it, this was one of his favorite suits!_ It took him a minute or two before his brain took in the image of his own brother’s shit-eating grin paired with a delighted Hashirama who was currently laughing at an unbelievable volume. The next thing Madara knew, he was led to what seemed to be a huge feast, decorations and balloons everywhere and was that half the Uchiha on Hashirama Senju’s house?!

“Fuck.” Madara cursed. “What day is it?”

“Wow, brother,” Izuna raised an eyebrow. “I know you’ve had a rough week but I’m pretty sure Hashirama’s loud exclamation a while ago was enough to clue you in.”

“Fuck.” _God-freaking-damn it._

Izuna straight up laughed. The nerve. “Are you serious? You’re telling me you forgot your own birthday? When it’s so conveniently set on Christmas eve?”

In Madara’s defense, he had been totally blindsided. He had had a very busy and tiring week with work. Between back-to back meetings, straight all-nighters, papers that needed his immediate attention, and shouting (threatening) at incompetent employees, it was a miracle he was still standing on his feet. So when Hashirama invited him over to his house for drinks, Madara had agreed. He had planned on being fucking wasted. His birthday is the last thing on his mind.

“And to think we were worried Hashirama would spoil everything with his excitable personality.” Izuna faked exasperation.

“Hey! I did a good job of holding back.” Hashirama pouted, just like the baby he is. “I even made sure his schedule was full so he would not suspect everything!”

“ _What?!_ ” Madara fumed, turning to Hashirama with righteous anger. “Hashirama, you shit. You shoved your workload onto me didn’t you?”

“Madara, I didn’t! I swear-”

“Don’t fuck with me Senju! You’re the fucking president of Konoha Corp and you shove your work to me?” Madara continued to rage as Hashirama slowly turned gloomy. “Do I have to remind you that I’m the Vice President and not one of the company's fucking secretaries?”

“Don't be rude. I'm one of them you know, though I do work under you and I'm sure Tobira-.” Izuna interjected.

“Shut up Izuna! That’s not the point!” Madara gritted his teeth. “And whose bright idea is it to fill my schedule? Yours?” He demanded.

“You wish I was, I wish it was me too.” Izuna sighed. “But no, it was Mito’s idea.”

“What the hell? You got that fox woman involved in this?” Madara exclaimed. “How did you two even get my schedule to plot all this? God knows why I don't let you handle it and last I checked, Mito runs the Statistics Department. Hikaku would never hand over my schedule to anyone, not even to this idiot of a tree.” He glares at Hashirama.

“Good to hear your opinion of me hasn’t changed.” Speaking of the devil, Mito appears beside Hashirama whose gloomy mood lifts at the sight of her. “Rest assured, Hikaku didn’t hand over your schedule, Madara. I had it stolen from him. Thanks for that by the way, Izuna.” Mito smiled at Izuna who gave Madara a peace sign

Madara glares at all three of them. “I hate you all.”

“Now brother, we all know you love us.” Izuna chuckles. “Especially me. Why don’t you just enjoy your birthday and count down the time till Christmas. Hashirama and I put all the effort into putting up this party for you.”

“No, I hate you all.” Madara stated stubbornly. “And I hate you the most, Izuna, you little shit.”

Madara was going to drown Izuna at their koi pond by the time they get home, he’ll make sure of it.

…

An hour into his supposed christmas countdown/birthday party, Madara couldn’t wait to go home.

While he was appreciative that Hashirama and Izuna made all this for him and even put in the effort to invite half of the Uchiha, well, Uchiha and parties don’t really mix that well. Maybe except for amicable one like Izuna, Hikaku or Kagami.

As Madara sighed his way through the nth person who wished him a happy birthday, he decided to make a run for it. Maybe he could finally incorporate all those ninjutsu training he had (he was an active teenager, sue him) to sneak out from Hashirama's house. 

With that in mind, he proceeded to check all possible obstacles (people) that might hinder his chance to escape:

 _1.) The little shit_ (Izuna): at the dinner buffet table holding a glass of wine, flirting (being annoying) as usual with Touka Senju as the unfortunate victim.

 _2.) Insufferable Tree_ (Hashirama): at the karaoke machine singing his heart out, probably hurting the ears of all Uchiha within hearing distance.

 _3.) Fox Woman_ (Mito): off to the side watching her husband make a fool of himself in amusement.

 _4.) Kagami_ : at the other end of the dinner buffet table with Hikaku, stuffing themselves with dango. Madara appreciates them both really, but if Kagami spots him he'll be obligated to stay. He's never good at saying no to kid's puppy dog eyes.

So taking in the possible hindrances' position, Madara slowly made his way to the front door without catching anyone's attention. 

...

After what seemed minutes of tip-toeing around people, Madara finally reached Hashirama's front door where he quickly made to leave-

"Fucking finally-"

Except Madara found himself bumping straight to what seemed like a solid wall. 

Said solid wall actually turned out to be a person. A person Madara knew all too well. After all, there is only one person in Konoha Corp by the name of Tobirama Senju with hair as white as the snow outside and sharp red eyes that was now wide in surprise.

 _Cute_.

_Godammit Madara, get a hold of yourself._

A person Madara was somewhat avoiding due to reasons, mainly his attraction to the said man. Who could blame him? Tobirama is perfect. Smart and handsome to boot, Madara would be blind not to notice that but he's deep enough in denial to even admit it out loud. So yeah, he's stuck at miserable pining.

Even until now, it was a mystery to Madara how he ever came to like a man he used to hate so much. That was back then, the rivalry between Senju Industries and Uchiha Company before they merged into Konoha Corp was legendary among the business industry. Hell, even Izuna who is all amicable with the Senju now took his rivalry with Tobirama seriously. Hashirama may be hailed as the Uchiha's number one business threat being the Senju president and all, but it was Tobirama who made that threat possible at all in the first place with his precise planning and methods that had the Uchiha at the end of their wits. He was ruthless in business when he needed to. Without Tobirama, Madara was sure that Hashirama would not last long in the business industry, bleeding heart and all.

When Konoha Corp was formed, it had been awkward between Madara and Tobirama. There had been a lot of shouting and cursing involved (adding Izuna into the mix), but after years of working together, the two of them formed a somewhat mutual grudging respect for each other. And when the day came Tobirama actually smiled at him, Madara knew he was screwed.

There was no way Tobirama would like him that way. They're just colleagues. The man's practically married to his job. But maybe, just maybe-

 _Argh_ , Madara just wanted to leave, like right now.

"Uchiha?"

"Ah, Senju. It's been so long since I've seen you." Madara greeted. "Weren't you supposed to be back next week from Kyoto?"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "There was nothing much to do there so I got back early-"

"Madara!" A voice shouted.

 _Ah, for fuck's sake why won't that goddamn man-tree leave him alone_.

"There you are, my friend!" Hashirama plastered an arm around Madara, preventing escape. Madara tried to budge from the said arm to no avail. Goddamn this man-tree's strength. "Izuna was looking for you! He's going to do a toast in your honor."

"I don't need a toast. Just let me fucking leave-" Madara grumbled.

Hashirama laughed, ignoring him and turned to the figure that is his brother standing on the front door to usher them in. "Tobirama! Come in. Glad you could make it. How was your flight?"

"It was… fine, brother." Tobirama replied, frowning at his brother's enthusiastic demeanor. "The branch office at Kyoto is doing well-"

"Enough about work brother," Hashirama cut him off cheerfully. "Today is a time to celebrate so let's do just that. I trust you got my message and didn't forget to buy Madara a gift?" 

What the hell?

The corners of Tobirama's left eye twitched as he glared at Hashirama with a look of great displeasure and judgement on his face. Like, really Hashirama?

Hashirama blanched at the sight of it. "Right, what was I thinking. Silly me."

"You are an idiot." Madara deadpans. "Now, would you mind getting your arm off?"

"That won't do brother." Izuna suddenly appeared at Madara's other side. "I take my eyes off a few seconds from you and you're already running off from your own birthday party. That's mean of you." He turns to Tobirama. "Oh, you're finally here Tobirama. Do me a favor and please convince Madara not to leave just yet." Izuna casts Madara a knowing look.

_Damn Izuna._

"Um," Tobirama looked lost.

"That's it." Madara growled. "Thank you for your efforts but I'm leaving-"

"You're leaving already Uncle Madara?" A voice behind them spoke.

Three sets of eyes turned to find little Kagami clinging to a neutral-faced Hikaku.

Kagami then jumped over to Madara and clung to him. "But, Tobirama-sensei just got here! And you haven't even opened your presents yet, Uncle Madara! Big brother Izuna promised me that I would open the presents with you. You wouldn't leave just yet, would you?" Kagami pouted sadly, turning his puppy dog eyes to Madara.

 _Fuck_ , not the eyes. The kid's eyes are lethal. How could Madara even say no?

Izuna smirks.

The battle is lost.

"Fine, I'll stay." Madara grumbled.

Kagami cheered.

…

After Izuna's dramatic toast in his honor, Madara spent the next hour inside Hashirama's house with Kagami pulling him around. Not that Madara minded, it gave him the chance to escape his annoying brother and friend. The kid had happily introduced two of his friends whom he needled into attending Madara's party: Sarutobi, whose friendly smile eerily reminds him of Hashirama and Danzo, whose frown could almost rival some of the broody Uchiha in their clan. Said friends were constantly in some sort of argument. Well, one-sided argument, seeing as it was Danzo who always threw a fit spouting some rivalry bullshit while Sarutobi seems to be clueless with the one-sided rivalry he's involved in. Kagami seemed unfazed, like it was just an ordinary occurrence to him. If this was Kagami's criteria for friends, Madara wonders if he should be worried. The boy's much too cheerfully loyal for his own good.

As per the Kagami's insistence, Madara reluctantly opened his presents to appease him. There were the typical random day-to-day gifts from the Uchiha, a new pair of trainers from Touka, a neck tie set from Hikaku, a box of inarizushi from Kagami himself ( _"I did all of those by myself Uncle Madara!"_ Kagami had proudly exclaimed. Gods, Madara adores this boy.), a fox paperweight from Mito (Honestly, what's with _foxes_ and this woman? And, which antique shop did she get this from? The freaking fox had _nine tails_.), a bonsai tree from Hashirama (Figures, though Madara was surprised Hashirama was willing to part from one of his trees. The man was a sucker for his garden.), and a brand new falconry equipment from Izuna (He's still a little shit though).

After the gift-opening, Hashirama merrily got out the drinks. Finally, this was what Madara had wanted in the first place, a way to get wasted. And damn, did Hashirama have fine liquor stocked in. Madara took a sip of the wine offered to him and he almost sighed in relief. The alcohol was strictly for the adults so the kids were stuck with some fruit juice. Sucks for them. It’s just too bad that Madara had to make do with a couple of cups. He can’t afford to get wasted now, with the rate Izuna was drinking up drink after drink. Madara was sure he'd end up being the designated driver. The idiot roped himself into a drinking contest with Hashirama and Touka, alongside with a reluctant Hikaku (Poor guy’s a lightweight. He’ll probably bow out after a drink or two.) while fox wo- Mito, refereed. Madara had been offered to join but he declined. Unlike Izuna, he’s not an idiot to accept a drinking contest against a Senju. The Senju were known to be heavy-drinkers and amazingly gifted with high-alcohol tolerance. Izuna was probably doing it to impress Touka. Tch, his brother will end up embarrassing himself. Madara knows how drunk Izuna can be and it’s not a pretty sight. He’s definitely not helping the little shit with the massive hangover he’s gonna get tomorrow. Ha, payback’s a bitch.

Taking another sip of wine, Madara’s eyes roamed around the room until it landed on the sharp figure of Tobirama leaning near the glass door leading to Hashirama’s garden. And damn did he look good with that winter parka of his -sleek blue with white fur adored on the hood’s edges. Kagami and others had flocked to him a while ago, asking him about his previous travels and what not, which Tobirama obliged. If there was anything else Tobirama was good at besides business and research, it’s dealing with kids. If anything, it adds to his charm (Tobirama smiling around children is always a plus). Tobirama seemed content in brooding over the ongoing party, grimacing once in a while when his brother does something embarrassing.

_Madara is head over heels over him._

Finishing the last of his wine (liquid courage), Madara made his way towards Tobirama who seemed to be contemplating something and fidgeting something in his coat pocket. Madara leaned on the wall next to Tobirama and cleared his throat.

“Penny for your thoughts, Tobirama?”

That seemed to startle Tobirama out of his stupor. He looked over to Madara with a weird expression on his face which he immediately smoothed over, or tried to at least. Over time, Madara had learned to decipher Tobirama’s expressions and if he hadn’t drunk just now he could have sworn Tobirama was somewhat flustered. And if it was then, huh, that’s rare. There are only a few things that can make Tobirama lose composure.

“Madara.”

Okay, Madara takes it back. He’s the one losing composure. Tobirama saying his name is just- Damn Tobirama and his hot voice. 

Good thing for him, Tobirama didn’t seem to notice his internal crisis. In fact, it seemed that Tobirama had his own internal crisis to deal with. The man’s face may seem to be his usual blank expression but Madara could sense an air of awkwardness around him, on both of them. And for some reason Tobirama seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

 _Was there something on my face?_ Madara panicked. Gods, it must be the goddamn glitter.

Before Madara could make a retreat, a small blue box was suddenly shoved onto him by Tobirama.

“This is for you.” Tobirama stated, still avoiding his eye. “Izuna told me that you had a collection of vintage watches and well, since I was around Kyoto I supposed that having one more to add to your collection would be um, a good gift.”

Madara carefully opened the box handed to him and marveled at the great craftsmanship of the new vintage watch he was just given. The band was pure silver but the face of the watch was a mixture of red and purple under the right light adorned in gold. Madara’s name was engraved at the back with delicate, fine letters. Knowing Tobirama, there was no way this watch would be any less than authentic. Gods, this must have been priceless.

“I do hope you like it. I saw this and thought of you.” Tobirama muttered. _Was that a blush?_ “H-happy Birthday, Madara.”

_Gods, Madara is so in love with this man._

Throwing caution to the wind, Madara blurted out, “Gods, I love you.”

And proceeded to kiss the hell out of Tobirama.

Fortunately, Tobirama didn’t push him away. In fact, Tobirama seemed shocked for a few moments before responding to Madara’s kisses with equal fervor. Soon, they both let out a groan as they were forced to break their kiss to take in air. 

“For all it’s worth, I’ve liked you for a long time.” Madara growled. “You have no idea how hot you were.”

“That’s-” Tobirama panted. “My line. I wasn’t sure if you’d like me back much less love considering our history but-”

“But I do,” Madara cut off. “I love you. And you love me back too.” He sighed. “We could have been doing this for a long time”

“Yes.” Tobirama seconded. “I do love love you, Madara.”

“Finally!” A shout broke them apart.

_Goddamn it, who the fuck thought it was a good time to break a goddamn moment!_

“I’m so happy for the both of you!” Hashirama’s loud voice interrupted the both of them. “My friend and my brother, together. Nothing could be more happier than this!” He cried. What the hell, was he crying?

Madara was so going to chop off this man-tree.

“So you two finally confessed,” Izuna drunk-marched his way over them. “I was beginning to wonder when the hell the two of you would ever get the heads out of your asses.” He turned to Tobirama tipsily. “You! If you ever hurt my brother I will personally chop your balls off.” 

“Hey! No hurting my brother!” Hashirama argued. “If anything, if Madara tries to hurt my brother I will be the one chopping his balls off even if he’s my friend.”

Scratch that, Madara’s going to kill both of them. Murder them and hide their bodies.

“Brother. Izuna.”

The three of them turned to Tobirama who gave the two drunk men a frosted glare which they blanched from immediately. “If you two insist on making a fool of yourselves, I will personally see to it that I’ll be the one chopping both your balls off. _Now, scram._ ”

The two immediately left them alone.

_Madara really loves Tobirama._

“So, about this,” Madara started while Tobirama raised a puzzled eyebrow. “What would you say about dinner? Just the two of us. Tomorrow?”

Tobirama smiled. “It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fangirl with me on:  
> tumblr: skylarkphantomemperor  
> twitter: @ReisiAo


End file.
